


重华

by milk_milky



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: 本来是想打一发就溜…不知不觉又带了点剧情…给自己挖了个大坑（救命随缘吧今日开荤 食用愉快( ˶´⚰︎`˵ )
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 7





	重华

>>>

小少爷接管家里生意已有好几年，商场上的事波谲云诡，瞬息万变，可他却总是能用自己独到的判断力，化险为夷。

大家都说他是草原上的孤狼，十里以外都能嗅见猎物的气息。这次也毫不意外，从庄睿赌石的那一刻起，就被张家的小少爷盯上了。

安排了一场“相识”，两人很快成了无话不谈的好朋友，小少爷邀请庄睿到他的庄园做客，庄睿想也没想就答应了。

刚喝了几口，庄睿就晕晕乎乎捏着小少爷的脸咿咿呀呀听不清在说什么。

见他之前，小少爷以为庄睿因为偶得黄金瞳，突然暴富，又会像过去那些一夜因赌石发家的油腻男人那般，摆着架子，恣意妄为。

没曾想他就穿着休闲服，高挺的鼻梁骨上架着眼镜，还是学生打扮，在拍卖场里独树一帜。

今天也是，进屋脱了衬衣外套，一件普通的白色T恤也盖不住他的书生气质。脸凑得极近，送上门的猎物哪儿有不吃的道理。

小少爷含住庄睿的小嘴细细啃咬起来，蕊蕊只觉麻酥酥的，不禁嘤咛一声。像是刚刚冒出尖儿的小白莲，不染丝毫，鼻腔中没有小少爷讨厌的烟草味，于是便更加享受地吮吸着蕊蕊嘴里的甜液。

庄睿清醒过来时，两人已赤身交织在床上，身上的男人正埋头啃噬着他的锁骨，吓得他一声惊呼，双手推拒着。小少爷撑起身子，庄睿停下动作，呆呆望着他，竟看得有些痴了。

他没有朋友，第一次遇见小少爷，就被莫名吸引，他们可以从青空山川，聊到诗词歌赋，好像对方是存在于这世间的另一个自己。

小少爷若是想要他，他断然是愿意的，只是蕊蕊本就不沉溺于男女之事，况且两人都是男孩子，因为未知，所以害怕罢了。

似是看出了他的心思，小少爷拂拭着蕊蕊的脸颊让他放松，一切交给他就好。低头含住蕊蕊胸前的一粒红豆，舌头在四周打着转儿。手也不闲着的捏着另一边的肉粒，拉起又突然放下，庄睿不安又吃痛地扭动着身子，唔唔哼起悦耳的小调。

许是真的很信任小少爷，蕊蕊没有再伸手阻止他，反而努力挺着胸迎合，小少爷嘴角藏着坏笑，突然用舌尖点在已经坚硬的奶头上，用力吮吸。

庄睿仿佛感到自己是有奶的，并且快被吸出来了，整个乳房胀得厉害，后穴的开关也被打开，收不住地正往外冒水，性器也高高举起顶到小少爷的腹腔。

小少爷停下来盯着身下羞红脸的蕊蕊，“原来小蕊只要被吸吸奶，就能流出花蜜，招蜂引蝶了呀。” 双乳得到释放，体内却更空虚的紧，庄睿双臂揽着小少爷的脖颈，把自己身体往对方怀里送，“唔快…啊难受……”

小少爷勾起蕊蕊穴口的银丝，蹭着无关痛痒的部位，故意逗着身下人，“哪儿难受呢？”。庄睿扭着屁股试图去找手指，可手指好像在和他捉迷藏，每次快到的时候，突然又被小少爷移到另一个位置。“不呜呜呜…嗯嗯啊…就是这…啊…不是… ”

“到底是哪儿呢？” 庄睿被折磨得不行，后穴得不到满足，性器也在腹部的摩擦下肿得更大了，“插进去…求嗯…插……” “谁插啊？” “呜呜…老公…老公快肏蕊蕊…啊——”

小少爷把庄睿翻了个身，让他半跪地趴在床上，慢条斯文地将准备好的润滑液涂在自己手上，庄睿看不见身后发生什么，只得抬起臀部，有些紧张地捏着床单，像是等待哥哥给糖吃的小孩儿，乖巧等着投喂。

这才看清后穴的模样，连褶痕都生得可爱，小少爷把蕊蕊的肉臀掰得更开些，在穴口蹭了蹭就将手指送入。“啊——” 刚刚还撅得老高的屁股一下子软了下去，小少爷揽住蕊蕊的细腰又把他往上带。

“趴好了。” 小少爷搅动着他的后穴，蕊蕊第一次被人从后面进入，下意识的想要把手指吐出来，却被锢得紧紧的，动弹不得，好不容易适应了大小，第二根手指毫无预兆地又插了进来。

“蕊蕊痛…呜…别别…啊…不要了…蕊蕊不要…啊呜呜呜……” 男人不顾庄睿的喊叫，两根手指转动着出来一点又猛得插入，指腹摸着内壁，好像想要把里面熨平。“别怕，一会儿就舒服了。” 说罢又是一根手指进入。

庄睿整个上半身贴在软榻上，床单蹭到乳粒一下子又把他拉进最初的那一阵快感里，无师自通的上下摩擦着，自己找起乐趣来。

小少爷发现了他的心思，也不阻止，后穴节节败退，不知是因为乳头得到满足还是什么，一股股甘泉流经指缝冒了出来。抽出手指，小少爷将庄睿的半跪的双腿分得更开了些，扶着他的腰将自己的性器狠得插入。

“啊啊啊……” 不同于刚刚的手指，这次更粗更长，还烫得很，后面的男人没有动，庄睿更不敢动，脑袋嗡嗡作响，额头上的汗液滴在床单上，流进眼睛，汗湿了睫毛。

小少爷轻轻揉弄着庄睿的臀肉，好似在安抚身下之人放松些，蕊蕊被拨弄得舒服，穴口也努力吞着身体里的巨物。想是适应得差不多了，小少爷揽着腰的手，把蕊蕊往性器上带，自己同时也用力地撞着。

“舒服吗？” “嗯…老公…啊啊…舒服嗯……” 小少爷松开他的腰，两只手拽着蕊蕊的胯骨，红着眼发疯似的顶撞着，仿佛想要把蕊蕊钉在自己的性器上。

庄睿埋在枕头里，嘤嘤呀呀的娇喘着，自诩和许多男女有过欢愉之爱的小少爷，也没听过这么诱人动听的叫床声，更别说这具仿佛有魔力的身子了，明明那么小，可却能容下自己，还吸得那么厉害，养在家里也不错的念头一闪而过。

小少爷将庄睿转过来对着自己，四目相对，蕊蕊有些不知所以，更是意乱情迷的模样。小少爷这才发现，不知什么时候，蕊蕊都被肏射了，胸前小腹都是残留的情液。这个角度，庄睿刚刚能看见事后的自己，小少爷的性器还在他体内肿胀着，没有拔出。

蕊蕊想要用手去够，却够不着，娇羞得捂着脸。小少爷抽出一个枕头垫在庄睿腰下，双手掌住蕊蕊的腿根，“看清了吗？” 随着一字一句再次顶弄起后穴，小腹像被火略过，刚刚高潮过的性器又缓缓抬起了头。

无意间开了黄金瞳，看见小少爷的龟头仅离内穴的凸起仅有分毫，惊得庄睿连连往后退，“嗯嗯…别…别进去了…” 性器被迫吐了一半，小少爷钳住蕊蕊的腰肢，让他不要乱动，蹙着眉审视着，好像看穿了他。

“你眼睛真漂亮。” 说完直接一下挺进刚刚快要接近的敏感地带，来回肏弄，“啊……不…要…不要…顶那儿啊…啊啊……” 庄睿根本来不及思考小少爷的话中深意，直接被顶得全身发麻，止不住地颤动，没被顶几下就缴械投降，再一次倾数泄出。

小少爷抽出身射在了外面，俯身擦拭着庄睿脸上的汗水，像是看到了什么宝贝般，一遍遍摩蹭着他的双眼，“老婆辛苦了，快睡吧。”

>>>

半夜醒来，身旁的人却不在。庄睿拾起床头的睡袍胡乱系上，刚一着地，只觉得脚一软，险些摔倒，下身黏糊糊有些难受，想到刚刚的场景，不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，撑着墙出去找小少爷。

小少爷在客厅的窗边打电话，庄睿也不吵他，乖乖待在厨房给自己倒水喝。

“他在我这儿，跑不了。”  
“没发现黄金瞳。”  
“是。”  
“我……”

水杯嘭得摔在地上，转身看见庄睿就站在他不远处，小少爷连忙挂了电话，走进查看他有没有被玻璃划伤。

“别碰我…我说你别碰我！” 启动黄金瞳，预知到小少爷下一秒的动作，成功避开却撞在冰箱门上，后背吃痛。

小少爷步步逼近，把庄睿圈在手臂里，气质好似变了一个人，“你果然有黄金瞳。”

他早就怀疑庄睿有黄金瞳，昨夜也隐隐约约得到证实。可刚刚面对叔叔的追问，话到嘴边却说不出口，想着先应付过去，再想对策。

但现在更不能放他走了，叔叔肯定察觉了异样，外面不如这儿安全，这里是他的秘密基地，又藏在森林中，只有特别频段才能拨通电话，别人无法定位。

“从一开始就是你安排好的？”  
“是。”  
“你也想要我的眼睛？”  
“是。”  
“卑鄙…啊……” 

庄睿突然感觉体内有些异样，反手扶着冰箱的把手夹紧双腿，“你…给我下药？” 庄睿不可置信地盯着眼前的男人，好像已经不认识他了。

“你妈妈从小没教过你？不能喝陌生人的水。”  
“无…无耻…嗯……” 眼里还噙着泪，委屈的小眼神惹人怜爱，炽热的身体散发着危险的信号。

小少爷抱起蕊蕊，将他的双腿盘在自己腰上，庄睿几次想利用黄金瞳躲开，却怎么也集中不了注意力。本就松散的睡袍被大大敞开，里面光溜溜什么都没穿，有了昨夜的欢愉，手指很好就插了进去，里面温润湿度刚好。

庄睿头脑清醒得很，尝试推开他，却怎么也使不上力，身体好像不是自己能控制一样，叫嚣着想要向小少爷索求更多。身下一直在流水，他都怕再这么下去自己会坏掉，主动往手指上坐，试图让小少爷用手堵住他的肉洞。

“你这是喝了多少水啊？” 小少爷掰开蕊蕊的两瓣臀肉，将自己的性器插了进去，手松了些力，蕊蕊就直直坐了上去，整个重心停在两人的交合处，比刚刚更深入地直接越过了凸起，仿佛要把蕊蕊肏穿了。

“啊…救我…老公呜呜呜…救救我…啊啊啊……” 蕊蕊挂在小少爷身上，根本就没有力气逃离，重心一点点下坠，被刺激得想要上攀，每一次都能蹭过他的敏感带，来来回回停在崩溃边缘，眼泪止不住的往下掉。 

听见响动不明所以冲进来的安保看见这一幕，只觉得后颈发凉，恐小命不保。小少爷感到有人进来，立刻侧了身子替蕊蕊挡住视线，压抑着嗓子低沉地吐出一个滚字。

庄睿被突然闯进的人吓得又喷了一股黏液，小少爷打趣着说，“原来我们蕊蕊，喜欢被别人看着肏。” 蕊蕊听不得这些荤话，夹得更紧了。

小少爷托起蕊蕊的屁股，庄睿有了着力点，刚松一口气，转眼又被推倒在案板上继续顶弄着后穴，前端受了冷落，孤零零地一点点往外溢着汁水，忍不住自己拿捏着自慰起来。

“早知道喝了药这么浪，刚才就直接下在酒里了。” 小少爷看着他快要高潮时，拉住了他的手，涌上大脑皮层的快感嘎然而止，得不到照顾的蕊蕊扭腰哭唧唧地嘤嘤呀呀哼着。

“别急，我们一起。” 抖动的性器掠夺着庄睿的领地，房间里传来阵阵噗嗤拍打的水声，一下又一下，囊袋打在蕊蕊的穴口，白嫩的皮肤被拍得泛红，性器快要把他磨碎了，小少爷掐着他的腰一块儿飞上了云颠。

庄睿张着嘴失声尖叫，久久不能闭合。在药物作用下，所有感官都被放大、放慢了，仿佛能听见情液喷射的声音，像是干涸的土地中午下起了春雨，密密麻麻滋养万物。

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”

-  
-  
-

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想打一发就溜…  
> 不知不觉又带了点剧情…  
> 给自己挖了个大坑（救命  
> 随缘吧
> 
> 今日开荤 食用愉快( ˶´⚰︎`˵ )


End file.
